


Arranged

by MarigoldWatson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, You Have Been Warned, i thought this would be fun, mass effect references, perfect fandom crossover is perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gamora get in a fight. He's been trying to get a relationship going for months now but every time Gamora has another excuse. So he goes out to make himself feel better and wakes up married. How is he supposed to tell Gamora? What is he supposed to do with his...wife? Yonda and another baddie are waiting for him out in space. Does he really have time to find out if he's supposed to be a husband?</p><p>I'm super awful with descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this funny idea about what would happen if Peter got drunk with someone and woke up married. I imagine wedding rings to be these holographic type things that get burned into your finger. Mostly because you can't lose a ring and it lets others know you're taken. Idk my take on future shenanigans. Plus, a couple things I thought of would be hilarious. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this!! It's my first time writing something spacy or GOTG.

Nora Connolly was just like every other twenty-four year old woman. She had a few close friends (okay maybe only one), and boyfriend who she’d hope she would marry one day. A college degree and a kickass job at NASA. She stole the title of youngest astronaut ever into space (previously it belonged to a Russian kid named Gherman Titov).

All her life Nora just wanted to be amid the stars; to be weightless. When she was a little girl she would imagine that when they were up there, astronauts could just reach out a finger and touch a star or hold them in their hand. You can imagine her disappointment when she found out you couldn’t actually do that or any of it.

But it was still badass to be an astronaut. To experience what she’d gone to college to learn. When she would be up in the spaceport, waiting for the shuttle to fuel up, her crewmates would always find her huddled up to a window gazing out and wishing a lack of oxygen wouldn’t keep her from going out without a suit. You know, instant death was never fun.

After her second mission up Nora had received a letter from the government. Asking if she would be willing to partake in genetic modification testing. They wanted to introduce a new genome a few other candidates, something they’d found due to a crash that had happened months prior. Something they’d referred to as, Element Zero. For the betterment of America, is what the last line of that letter had said. It was all too freaky for her taste and Nora had declined.

Declined until she found out the boyfriend of her dreams was really an asshole and the only friend Nora had was sleeping with him. Classic, right?

So, off Nora went to the facility. Not giving a damn about her wellbeing and under the impression the scientist did.

Wrong again it seemed.

Whatever it was they had pumped into her body, it felt like liquid nitrogen. Burning and freezing to the point where there were nights all Nora could do was scream. Her body was torn apart and reconnected; tested daily to see if any…abilities had surfaced.

Another astronaut, by the name of Dwayne, had joined her. The testing proved too much for him. He cracked first.

Sometimes when she’d had too much drink (or not enough) Nora had night terrors of that night.

The giant metal door to her room ripped off, chunks of wall going with it. Dwayne standing in the mist of concrete but his hands clean of debris.

Dwayne had given her no choice as he’d grabbed her and ushered her towards a waiting shuttle. Nora had been defenseless; her body useless after they’d upped the dosage of whatever it was they actually put in her. Nora watched on as Dwayne never even lifted a finger. His mind being enough to fling men into walls and across hallways.

She’d been absolutely terrified. Even more so when they’d ended up in the spaceship and launched into god knows where. Nora hadn’t stayed awake for the trip. When she came too Dwayne was gone and she had been stranded on a different planet…in the galaxy.

Seven years later and here she was. In a bar. Which was her usual thing. The only thing unusual about this night was the fellow human in it.

Nora had noticed him the moment he had walked in. It wasn’t often a fellow Terran showed up let alone in the same planetary system.

He was stocky. In the way a linebacker for a football team was stocky. He couldn’t have been more than six foot two or three, but his frame alone made him seem larger somehow. He wore a maroon leather jacket (screaming ravager) dark charcoal microfiber shirt underneath, navy blue pants, and boots. Nora almost choked for a second when he turned around, showing off his assets, and she noticed the satchel.

That was definitely a first. Also, most definitely a ravager item of choice.

He walked into the bar with confidence exuding from him in waves. It was almost intoxicating. Almost, that is, until he opened his mouth. He’d made his way over to a Galadorian woman, who was close to his size if not an inch higher.

She was gorgeous as it went and had made Nora feel self-conscious the entire time she’d been there sipping on her Ryncol. The only person who had even dared to approach her had been some Xandarian looking guy on crack. Definitely not a mood booster.

Nora caught him staring down at the large chest the Galadorian possessed. Making her look down at her own with a frown. She shrugged it off and took another sip of her drink. Nora thought they were decent for her size.

She’d finished off her drink and ordered just a beer when she overheard him sputtering lines to Legs (shorter than Nora referring to her Galadorian all night). They were cheesy. Earth cheesy. But most of the species here had never thought to go to earth for anything. To most species, it was seen as the galaxy’s toilet. Not a great picture of her home world.

It’s when she heard him say, “You and me, we should be dancing in the sheets,” is when Nora had lost it. Her beer spitting out from her lips and causing the bartender to shield himself with his rag. The bartender gave her a testy look as she held her hands up stuttering, “Sorry, sorry.”

That’s when she noticed him; felt him. She flung her head to the side and realized he was looking at her now. A look of searching amusement on his face as he continued to observe her. Legs becoming visually upset by his lack of attention.

     “You okay?”

His voice reminded her of velvet being rubbed on bare skin. Not to mention he was even more handsome up close. His eyes the color of sea foam and the curls in his strawberry blonde hair turning more into messy waves.

She must have been staring too long because he’s eyes quickly turned to concern at her prolonged silence. Nora snuck another glance at Legs and felt a smirk twitch at the corner of her lips. Her new gentleman friend easily noticed.

     “I’m just fine. Just curious if you pick up every girl with cheesy 80’s song lyrics or if it’s an unintentional thing,” Nora inquired coyly.

She watched as his eyes flashed with recognition; Nora was different. She knew he’d used a line from Shalamar’s “Dancing in the sheets.” Instantly letting him know one thing: they’re from the same place.

He turned his whole body in her direction, Legs scoffing her displeasure behind them. Nora vaguely noticed her picking up her handbag and walking out. She could barely pay attention as his intense gaze was locked solely on her.

     “Peter Quill: some call me Star-Lord.”

Peter stuck out his hand for a friendly handshake. Nora’s eyebrows shot up in amusement as she accepted his hand. It easily engulfed hers; the warmth sending a shiver down her spine.

     “Nora Connolly. No code name yet.”

Peter’s smile wilted a little at the edges as he took his hand back and moved to face the bar. His elbows resting on its rusty metallic surface.

     “It’s an outlaw name,” he muttered.

Reminding her of a pouty child. Even that was adorable. Maybe it was best she didn’t drink anymore. The last time she drank too much she wound up waking up naked next to a Turian. Not a repeat of what she wanted. Besides the fact she swore off picking up guys in bars. Didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun.

     “So what name is it you were expecting her to mutter while she was _dancing between the sheets_ with you, Peter?”

They could both hear the obvious laughter in her voice as she took a sip of her drink. Giving him a sidelong look as she eyed him over the rim of her glass. He shot her a devastating smile in return.

     “I think any would have done just fine.”

     “So what you really mean is; Star-Lord.”

Nora couldn’t stop herself as she giggled a little watching as Peter waved down the bartender but his eyes never left her.

     “Can I get a beer for myself and-“his eyes scanned the drink in front of her “Make that two please.”

     “Actually, can I get another Ryncol?”

Peter turned his head sharply to look at her. Amazed and horrified.

     “You can drink that stuff?”

Nora shrugged.

     “It isn’t that bad.”

     “I’m pretty sure it has a corrosive label written somewhere on that bottle.”

She rolled her eyes trying to keep from smiling but failing. The bartender came back dropping off the drink order. Nora moved to take a sip of the Ryncol when she realized Peter was watching her like a kid at the circus. Eyes wide with wonderment and fear.

Nora let out a sigh as she moved it towards his direction.

     “Na huh I am not putting that anywhere near my mouth.”

     “Come on, Star-Lord. If you’re an outlaw you gotta act like one. John Wayne would be ashamed.”

She threw the last in for good measure. Hoping that even he would get her old badass reference and luckily, Peter did.

     “I’d like to keep my organs, thanks.”

Shrugging Nora picked up the glass and said as she put the rim to her lips, “Suit yourself.”

She took a quick sip and fought not to shiver at the taste. Ryncol was known to either make your mouth or intestines go numb or even make your tongue lose all feeling for weeks. Along with your taste buds. Nora was pretty sure she was at the last one.

Noticing Peter was still staring she put it back in his direction and watched as a cautious hand moved to grab it. Without thinking he grabbed the glass and downed more than half causing her eyes to flare open as Nora felt her body move out of her seat and over time him.

Peter’s eyes were wide with shock as one booted foot stomped the ground. He couldn’t even bring himself to cough in fear it would only make it worse. Eventually, he gave into the scratching at the back of his throat and coughed. Instantly regretting it as his eyes watered.

Nora tried to reassuringly rub his back but she found herself choking on her laughter; a hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sound.

     “Oh my god this isn’t funny! It’s eating away at my esophagus! I should have-“Cough, “never listened to you!”

     “Stop being a baby. I said drink some not gulp it down like a shot.”

He gave her a stern look before another cough left him, this one making his eyes close shut.

* * *

 

Once Peter had coughed himself into a better mood, he and Nora had ended up in a corner booth at the bar. He’d placed his soft orange ear cover headphones on her head and played her something from his cassette player.

Nora instantly felt transported back to the 80’s and if that hadn’t of done it, the music that filled around them from inside the player would have.

     “Oh, I love this song!” Nora yelled, just a little too happy and a little too drunk.

Peter had noticed wary glares in their direction but he didn’t care. He wore a drunken smile a mile long as he watched Nora rock out to Billy Idol’s “Dancing With My Self.” Half way through she started singing along to it, her head bopping to the beat, and slowly she danced around in her spot.

When the song was over she reluctantly gave him the player back. The thought crossing her mind for a moment about stealing it.

     “That was awesome!” she slurred giving him a cheesy grin.

It earned her one right back as he clipped the player back on his belt.

     “You have no idea how having no music has killed me! That was like heaven in the form of dirty orange fabric.”

     “I have a player on my ship. We could ugh…go back there and listen to some more. If you wanted.”

Nora eyed him playfully. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see what Peter was really asking. Even though she really wanted too…

     “Do you mind if we stay here a little while longer?”

The hopefulness in his eyes dimmed as he looked down at the table briefly then back up at her. His eyes guarded and face neutral as he gave her a half ass smile.

     “Yeah sure. Whatever works.”

* * *

 

     “That is fucking awesome! Do it again!” Peter roared beside her.

For the past thirty minutes she had been showing off what she could do with her biotics. Nothing fancy other than flinging small glasses off of shelves and pushed the ones on their table around. Nora could feel a cold sweat of exhaustion touch the back of her neck.

Years later and she still didn’t have very good control over it. Her body was letting her know that if she continued she would be in trouble soon. Nora most definitely did not want to embarrass herself in front of him.

     “I’m glad I found you tonight, Peter.”

     “Me too,” he replied, honestly.

* * *

 

God her head was pounding. What did she do last night?

Nora moved to open her eyes and instantly shut them when a blast of light sheered her retinas. She let out a groan as she rolled onto her side. Her foot connecting with something hard yet squishy.

Nora wasn’t too worried about it until she heard a grown come in the opposite direction and a searing pain in her hand, no, her digits.

She abruptly shot up and tried to focus away from the dizziness and sudden nausea she’d reduced herself too. It seemed the more awake she became the more the pain became apparent and it was awful. Turning to her side she noticed that sex on legs was lying next to her.

For a second Nora was ready to freak out when she realized they were both fully clothed. But she was on a ship she knew most definitely was not hers.

Oh god, what was his name?

She groaned as her hand moved to cup her forehead. The more she tried to think about the name the more her head throbbed.

_Patrick?_

_No._

_Preston?_

_No, that sounds way the hell off._

_Pete?_

     “Pete?” she asked loudly. He didn’t move. “Pete? Pete! Peter!!” She noticed he stirred beside her and she took her hand down away from her forehead and used it to start shaking him.

     “Ugh, come on guys,” Peter grumbled into his arm. “Five more minutes.”

Nora wanted to grumble something in response when her hand hurt again. Specifically a precise finger. Looking down Nora had to wait for her eyes to focus to make sure she had seen things clearly. When she did, her heart went into freak out mode. Nora started to shake him vigorously until he shouted, “Alright I’m up! I’m freakin’ up!”

That’s when Peter noticed it too. A pain so sweet and explosive. Different than anything he’d ever felt. But only on one finger. The minute it crossed his mind he got up fast, hangover be damned, and looked down at his ring finger on his left hand.

What he saw there almost made him throw up right then and there.

Gamora was going to be so pissed. This wasn’t the plan. How was he even supposed to explain this to her when he didn’t even know how the hell it had happened in the first place.

Peter looked up at her; shock making him fight vomiting as she tucked a loss strand of hair behind her ears. Nora looked around nervously before she settled back on him and waved small, before she spoke.

   “Hi.”

Peter didn’t know what to do. The only thing he knew of was that here he was…looking at his _wife._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and things get a little bit weird (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I apologize profusely for the long wait for an update. A part from my computer taking a crap on me and getting busy with work it too until now for me to get this too you. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments! Those totally made my day. I love to know what you guys think! The story follows and favorites are equally as awesome. You guys are just awesome. Thank you.

Peter had been beyond grateful that when they’d exited the ship his crewmates (especially Gamora) were still not on board. Or maybe they were just sleeping. Blissfully sleeping while he was walking with Nora awkwardly past strangers.

Peter and Nora had been going from every church they could find. Asking vigorously if anyone had seen them last night and who exactly had married them. Marrying two intoxicated people has gotta be illegal right? Or maybe not. Who could ever make that decision sober?

He glanced over in Nora’s direction. She was huddled up inside his jacket her eyes darting to and from the passing faces and to the cement below them. Nora was very close to him or was it, they were equally close to each other?

Both of them had realized a while back that, whether they meant to or not, they were never more than a few inches apart. Their hands brushing together more times than he cared to think about.

Peter Quill didn’t hold hands.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact every time they were more than three feet between them, the bands flamed to life. Sending a jarring heat that annoyed the hell out of them both until they were in adequate proximity of one another. The heat dissipating almost instantly.

Peter shook his head as he sighed. He’d kept his hands tucked into his pockets most of the day. The only time he ever removed that specific one was when they were safely inside a church; yelling with his hands flailing about him. Pointing at the band so the priests would understand how very serious this situation was.

Every single church they’d been too had been no help. It was when they’d reached the third to last church on their list that someone was finally able to tell them something.

_“That’s a celestial band. There is only one church around here that even has that kind of priest around here anymore.”_

Both Peter and Nora had asked too quickly where this one priest in particular was located. The man who had offered up the information looking wary at them as he took a cautionary step back.

That’s how they’d come to find themselves sitting in the lobby of a high arched church of Celestial Light and Perseverance. It was equally too bright for both the hungover individuals sitting awkwardly on the crystal bench.

Nora was trying to enjoy the crystal and quartz ceiling and the way it was intricately carved in fine designs. The two suns of the planet shining through almost making the building hum beautifully. Nora might have enjoyed it better if her head didn’t feel like it had just been split open with a screw driver.

The ceiling seemed perfectly paired with a rich marble and a dark wood that she was trying to decide if it was cherry or rosewood. Everything in the church glistened and shined when any source of light hit it. It wasn’t any surprise that the only place either of them could look at was each other or their shoes.

A majority of the time they kept their eyes on their feet. God knows Nora did. She could feel Peter’s gaze on her every few seconds as they continued to sit in silence as they waited for the priest to come. Nora felt brave enough to look over in his direction and instantly felt a hot blush start to creep up her neck and darken her cheeks when her eyes locked with his.

     “And she finally looks at me,” Peter teased.

He leaned back against the wall crossing his arms to rest comfortably on his stomach. Peter’s hair was still a wavy mess of bed head that he’d tried to tame by combing his fingers through it. He was dressed in, what Nora could only assume was his usual uniform of dark long sleeve microfiber shirt, navy cargo pants, boots, and his ever present maroon leather jacket that she’d handed back to him the last church over.

Nora wasn’t much to talk. While Peter had at least been able to change she was still in her leather cap sleeved top, matching pants, and heeled boots. She felt like she reeked of alcohol and other less desirable smells. It was embarrassing to be in such a holy place and be the dirtiest thing in it.

As if Peter could sense her train of thought he leaned in to her and whispered, “You don’t smell like a bar.” Nora shot him a small smile of gratitude as she rested her forearms on her knees. “More like a urinal than a bar.”

Nora’s smile dropped as her mouth parted in horror. Her eyes widening as her back went rigid and a gasp escaped from her lips. Peter lost it; chuckling wildly as he sat up straight and moved a little closer to wrap his arms around her shoulder.

     “I’m just playing with you.”

Each word was spoken between breaths of laughter but Nora wasn’t amused. She socked him in his arm as she shrugged her shoulders knocking his arm lose and causing it to drop down to her lower back.

     “Asshole,” Nora grumbled turning to face forward.

   “Yeah, but not hundred percent a dick,” he muttered.

Peter brought his arm back around from behind her to rest on his knee. He kept shooting her sideways glances taking sharp notice of the rosy tint that colored her tanned cheeks. Nora’s whiskey colored eyes shining with apprehension as he watched as she tried to slyly sniff her shoulder.

Peter couldn’t fight the smirk that drew across his lips taking his eyes off of her for a second as he looked down at his clasped hands. When he looked back up at her he’d found his eyes were in the same spot he’d been eyeing since they’d first woken up: her lips. Besides his throbbing finger that is.

They weren’t thin and they weren’t too full. They were that perfect pout that Peter had only found a handful of women he’d been with had. He’d been staring at her lips so hard he could tell you how many fine lines were there and how the soft cherry tint would sometimes lighten when the blood pulled from her face when she panicked. Nora went a strange pale that still made her look appetizing.

Clearing his throat Peter forced his eyes away from her lips and tried to focus on anything else. He tried at first to focus on the beauty of the church, but he was never really one to stop and admire the view. Well, only _certain_ kinds of views and while the church was beautiful it wasn’t the kind of beauty he was interested in.

Plus, when the part of the pillar he’d been trying to admire caught a gleam of the sun and it him square in the eyes he’d cursed loudly. Instantly done trying to admire it as his hands shot up to guard his eyes and a delicate chuckle sounding from his right.

Sure enough, his gaze locked back onto her lips as a nervous hand ran through her auburn locks. Peter’s eyes followed the movement and taking firm notice of the defined, and yet, delicate curves of her body. Nora had to be in the top five most attractive women Peter had ever had the luxury to be around. So how they had even woken up still fully clothed was beyond him, let alone how the hell they’d ended up married in the first place.

Hs eyes shot back up to look at the crystal ceiling as he leaned his back against the wall once more.

     “I can’t believe we didn’t have sex.”

Peter voice showcased the disbelief that was heavily laced in his words. A snort left Nora before she could stop it. This time it was her arms that crossed casually over her chest as she looked over at him.

     “Not used to being disappointed often?”

Nora’s retort came quick and Peter could swear the shiver of agitation he felt was hers instead of his own.

     “What are you even talking about? You married up. Everyone knows of me. I’m Star Lord: A member of the Guardians of The Galaxy who saved the Xandarian race. I don’t even know what you bring to the table.”

Nora felt her eyes narrow on the man before her and fought not to use her biotics to send his ass skidding across the floor.

     “You aren’t the only one sour about being married, okay? And you are hundred percent a dick,” Nora growled.

Nora felt a sudden pang of hurt that it made her feel like she had just offended herself. By the look that rippled across Peter’s face she had a feeling it was his emotion that she felt before his face smoothed out into a mask of indifference. Her heart was thundering in her chest; the sound of her blood rushing in her veins muting all other sound.

Nora only had eyes for the man beside her as a wave of mixed emotions raced through her. Half of the ones she felt she weren’t even sure were her own. Especially when she caught Peter looking down at her lips. The sudden burst of a need so hungry to crash her lips on his making it hard for her to think past it. A desire so sharp wrapping around her spine it caused a quiet curse to grace her lips.

She opened her mouth to make a retort, say anything really, to get them out of the weird emotional bubble that had engulfed the both of them. Luckily, she didn’t have to when a Xandarian with so many wrinkles he could’ve made a bulldog jealous walked up to them.

He greeted them with a smile. The happiness fading at its core as he realized the mixed tension between the two.

   “Mr. and Mrs. Quill. How lovely to see you again.”

 _Quill?_ Nora thought. _That’s Peter’s last name? My last name…_

Nora dared to shoot an exasperated glance in his direction. The glance was just enough for her to see the tight set of his jaw as he moved to stand in front of the priest. Both of his hands resting on his hips as his shoulders stayed rigid.

     “Are you the priest who married us?” he asked curtly.

A look of noticeable surprise sparked on the Xandarian’s face. His eyes darting quickly between the two standing figures in front of him as his eyes fell visibly on the maroon and worn thick leather of Peter’s jacket. He eyed Nora as he swallowed; eyes sizing them both up as even his chosen words came trembling from his lips.

     “Uh-no-no. That was a different priest. Brother Shemesh. I was there, however for the nuptials.” The priest tried once again to send a warm smile their way but their moods were too sour and the blossomed smile wilted before it’d even had a chance to spread. “They were lovely. I only figured you had come back to pick up the complimentary video of the nuptials.”

The priest extended his arm out towards her and Nora’s eyes instantly jumped from the man in front of her to the small compact disk he held out between them. The whites of her eyes shown as they widened with the sudden panic that swelled in her chest.

The whole thing had been recorded. Nora must have been taking too long, or longer than the priest would have liked. He started to look between her and Peter; his eyes looking down at the disk in his hand. A heavy breath lifting his shoulders as he went to take his hand back inside his robe.

Nora didn’t know why but she reached out and with the tips of her fingers, grabbed hold of the disk. She tried to give a reassuring smile to the priest as he looked at her. At first he wouldn’t let go and she wondered if she was going to have to arm wrestle it from him when his fingers suddenly released. Nora turned her body slightly as she went to put it in the side of her leather pants when the sudden touch of Peter’s firm hand stopping her making her jump in surprise.

Surprise. Yeah, that’s what she was going to call it.

Nora turned her eyes up to look at him searching his face for any indication of what he was doing. But Peter’s face was unreadable to her as he released her hold on the disk and placed it into his satchel.

     “Actually, we came to see if we could get the marriage annulled.”

Leave it to Peter to get down to the brass text. Nora was fine with it. For some reason she couldn’t speak and her hands felt clammy. Nora had rubbed her hands on the leather of her pants more times than she was happy to admit. The pants were of no help, however, seeing how leather wasn’t very absorbent like micro-fiber.

The priest didn’t seem shocked at Peter’s statement. He just tucked his hands inside the large sleeves of the robe. He was no longer easy for Nora to read as he looked between the two of them briefly before replying, “I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you.”

     “Why the hell not?”

     “Unfortunately, the celestial father Shemesh left us earlier this morning. Only the father who performs the marriage is able to remove the celestial band.”

     “Where did he go? Maybe we can catch up with him?”

It was the first time Nora had spoken. She was pleasantly surprised to find that her voice didn’t quiver with the overwhelming anxiety and fear that had crashed into her chest. The priest smiled a sad smile as he looked over in her direction. The sinking feeling returning as she tried to swallow down the hope that had risen in her chest.

     “I’m sorry, Mrs. Quill-“

     “Nora, please,” she bit in.

The use of her temporary change in last name making her heart hammer against her ribs to the point it almost hurt.

     “I’m sorry, _Nora_ , but father Shemesh has gone out into the Andromeda galaxy. The journey alone takes a whole year if not more depending on the amount of stops taken.”

All at once two reactions happened between them: Peter whistled long and high as he placed as his hands fell from his sides. Nora let out a shaky breath as her hands moved up to grab at the roots of her hair. Her hands becoming clammy once more and without thinking she turned and rubbed the perspiration onto Peter’s chest. Trying not to noticed the hardness that greeted her palms.

Peter’s head jerked down to her hands and back at her. An exasperated look on his face as he mumbled, “The hell-“ loud enough that only Nora could hear.

She ignored him as she moved back into her previous position. Her hands clenching and unclenching as she fought not to stick her hands back under the jacket. The urge so overwhelming her muscles were tensing from the strain.

Peter found his hands hands clenched into tight fists. His eyes stuck on her as the feel of her hands slowly began to fade. A surprising dull ache taking their place. He wanted to reach out to her; beg her to do it again.

_What the hell is the matter with me?_

Instead, Peter turned to face forward counting to a hundred, if he had to, to think past her hands and what the guy in front of them had just told them.

The priest looked between them, eyeing their reactions, and their matching hundred yard stare.

     “Am I missing something?”

The priest had to repeat his question a few times until one of them answered. The one who answered so happened to be Peter.

     “See, the problem here is, this was sort of more like an arranged marriage.”

     “By who?’

     “Alcohol,” he answered plainly.

Nora coughed to hide the laughter that tried to escape her but was unsuccessful from keeping the smile from spreading.

     “Speaking of which, wouldn’t you guys check to make sure that the people getting married here are actually _sober_?”

The priest seemed to take Nora’s words as an insult scoffing at her implication.

     “I can assure you that we are one of the most highly rated church’s for marriage in Ciakair..”

     “Yeah, I bet,” Peter laughed out as he examined the extravagance of the church making him wonder what had brought two insanely drunk people here in the first place.

His eyes caught the smile on Nora’s face as a warmth erupted in both of them. For that split second, the only thing either of them noticed was each other. Their timid smiles still staying on their lips as her whiskey eyes darkened causing a spark of heat to rise in the vivid sea foam eyes across from her.

     “The only person willing to marry you both was father Shemesh! Although, I can’t understand why,” the priest growled eyeing the couple.

His blatant disapproval showing on his face. The sudden change was jarring to Nora, her brow raising up in shock. Maybe it had been Peter’s small joke about their…establishment that had turned the man’s view on them so harshly. Or maybe he was just a really good faker and had only pretended up until now.

     “Why did he then?” she inquired.

Instantly regretting speaking up as his livid milky eyes glared in her direction.

     “That is something that you would have to ask father Shemesh.”

     “Wait-“Nora interjected making the man’s face turn a shade of colors until he looked scarlet. “Celestial weddings are expensive. The most expensive you can possibly ask for. How the hell did we pay for it? Do you have that kind of money?” she asked turning to Peter.

Peter’s lips pursed into a grim pout as he shook his head his eyes wide.

     “Hell no. And even if I did I wouldn’t be spending it on a wedding. Trust me,” he quipped.

     “I believe you sold your ship,” the priest offered glumly.

The man eyeing Peter with distaste curling his lips.

     “Sold what?!”

Nora’s voice bounced off the crystal walls. Her sudden outburst making both men jump as she looked wildly at the man in robes.

     “Your ship. You said you wouldn’t need it anymore since you would be with your husband-“

Nora didn’t hear the rest of what the man said as her vision blurred and swirled. She could feel her knees testing her as she wobbled over to a pillar for support. She was going to fucking hyperventilate. Peter rushed over to her a supportive hand on her back as he leaned down next to her making them eye level.

     “Hey, just breathe. It’s going to be alright.”

Peter could feel the stirring of panic in his own gut as he looked down at her. Nora’s eyes twitching around the marble floor beneath them as she took in erratic breathes. Peter didn’t have the slightest clue why he would even feel that way and could only assume that it was coming from her.

_But how can that even be possible?_

He started to make small circles on the rough leather of her back trying to make a calm shushing sound. Nora snapped up quickly knocking his arm away and moving back from him. The panic turning quickly to a sour anger as she pointed at the two men her posture rigid.

     “Where in the Andromeda galaxy is Shemesh headed?”

The question didn’t come off as one. Instead it felt like an order as the color drained from the priest’s face. The man took a step back fear creasing around his eyes as he looked over at Peter then back to her. Licking his lips nervously as his words stuttered.

     “Wh-why do you need-need to know that?”

     “Because we’re going to follow him and we’re getting this marriage annulled. What planet is he going too?”

     “Lyra. He went to Lyra.”

Nora turned sharply on her heel as she headed for the large quartz doors they had used to come in. Peter forced a chuckle, it sounded just as awkward as it felt to try and make on. He snapped his fingers making them pop as he clapped his hands together shooting the priest an apologetic smirk.

     “Sorry about that. She has mood swings.”

He gave the man one last glance as he jogged to catch up with Nora. When he reached her side he went to ask her what the hell was that when she turned on him. Peter’s eyes went wide as his hands went up to guard himself as she backed him up into the wall.

     “And you _, oh dear husband_ , are gonna help me get a new ship,” and with that she turned and left him.

His back still pressed up against the wall his mind was racing for the second time that day as he realized he was actually married. The most surprising thing, however, shocking as it maybe, wasn’t that. It was that all Peter could think about was how her lips had looked as she said his new found title. And that terrifying fact that he want to hear her say it again.

Shaking his head he straightened out his coat as a hand shot up to rub the back of his neck. Peter gave it a tight squeeze as his eyes locked on to her figure growing increasingly smaller as she continued to walk without him. Peter let out a sharp puff of air as he started another jog forward trying to catch up with her. Hoping his train of thought would go back to normal by the time he reached her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you guys think? Worth the wait or no? As always reviews would be amazing (: the next chapter will have Nora finally meeting the other members. That should go swimmingly well, right?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> MUCH LOVE, J


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a VERY long time since I updated this story, and I hope some of you are still interested to see this through. I had a spark of inspiration hit after watching Passengers and seeing the trailer for GOTG volume 2 (WHICH I'M SO EXCITED FOR!!) Let me know what you lovelies think! I hope you all enjoy!!

Somehow they ended up exactly where they started: a bar. 

Rather ironic considering the outcome but Nora figured, what the hell? They were already married. What else could possibly happen? Well, for starters, there was her ship. The one thing she adored the most: gone. To pay for a stupid wedding that shouldn’t have even happened in the first place. So Nora sat in the same corner booth, with Peter, from the previous night. She’d been sulking in her beer for the past forty-five minutes, barely glancing up to look at Peter who kept the weight of his gaze fixed on her. Nora wished he would just look anywhere else.

“What?”

Her voice was dry and cracked under the use. She sounded like a cranky child. Nora’s eyes flicked up to look into startling green and saw the laughter that equaled the smirk that tugged on his lips.

“You done pouting?”

Nora wanted to scoff, to continue to frown and be grumpy but, at the playfulness in his voice she ended up shaking her head. A smile tugging at the corners of her lips as her gaze fell down to look at the condensation that was smeared by her thumb. By the wide grin that blossomed on his face Nora knew he’d seen it too. 

“I wasn’t pouting.”

Peter shot her a look: all raised eyebrows and eyes that sparked with mischief. Nora rolled her tongue around her mouth and leaned back against the booth. Her arms crossing as she looked him over before letting them drop back down to the table. 

“If that was your happy face I’m gonna be honest here: I’m worried.”

A chuckle left her with a hand coming up to cover her mouth. The beer settling warm in her stomach and making her nerves hum in relaxation. It was moments like these when Nora was able to remember how Peter was able to disarm a situation with his charm. Sure, there were probably times when it backfired, but for what Nora experienced it was the only thing that was keeping her going. 

When she glanced back in his direction, Nora couldn't stop the nervous habit of her teeth biting down on her lower lip. Her weak attempt to play coy following it up as she watched Peter’s eyes move down to focus on her lips. A sharp thought of,  _ “Kiss her, _ ” resonated in her ears so loud Nora believed she was the one who spoke it, which was impossible. The thought was so strong her legs began to dance under the table in frustration at her resistance to close the space between them. 

Nora gave a sharp shake of her head in an attempt to clear it of whatever weird jiju was going on between them. She grabbed her beer and brought it to her lips, immediately beginning to take one long pull after another until the only thing left in the glass was a streak of foam and air. When she placed the glass back on the table, Peter was looking at her, wide eyed and mouth hung open. 

“I guess you were really thirsty.”

“Why did you come here last night?”

The question was enough to pop his lips back together. His jaw flexing under the weight of words he struggled to choose carefully until his gaze dropped from hers and he angled himself to sit straight in the booth. 

“I think you know why I was here last night.”

“To find a warm body to keep you company for the night.”

“It was more for the drinks. I heard they’re exceptionally good in this bar.”

“Peter-.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth. I'm a big girl, and nothing you say is going to hurt my feelings.”

“It's...it's complicated.”

“Why is it complicated?”

“She has reservations about being with me.”

His voice was solemn as he spoke. All the playfulness that drenched his earlier demeanor slowly dissipated. The shield of sarcastic lines that creased his forehead diminished, as his shoulders seemed to set with a burden that must have felt like the world to him. Nora suddenly felt regret swimming in her chest at having pressed the issue. The look of agitation a disguise to hide the discomfort behind his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have pried.”

“No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I go around making these stupid ass decisions, and then try and smooth talk my way out of them later. Usually, it works. This time…”

Nora didn't need for him to finish the sentence to understand what he tried, but was unable, to say. Sometimes the multiverse had a way of sneaking up on you when you least expected it. Of making changes in your life whether you were ready for them or not. 

Without thinking, Nora reached out and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Her thumb stroking in soothing circles until Peter looked at her. She tried her best to give him a smile that offered comfort, but she felt so out of practice in actually giving it that she worried it came off more like a dog baring teeth. 

“I know what I'm about to say is going to be one hundred percent lame-.”

“Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?” 

His words overlapped hers, but she didn't back down. Nora took a breath before she finished: “It's all going to be okay.”

As soon as the words left her lips Peter let out a mirthless laugh and leaned back into the worn red leather of the booth. This time taking his time as he downed his beer before he even looked at her again. 

“I did come here last night to find a one-night-stand. The reason for it is completely childish and it one hundred percent, guaranteed, makes me an asshole.”

“Oh, come on. It can't be that bad.”

“Oh ho! You willing to bet on that?”

Nora rolled her tongue around in her mouth as she gave Peter a once over. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Alright. Well, you're going to want to lean in close for this, because you don't want to miss any of the good parts. I came here last night because this girl, my shipmate, who I've been trying to get to admit likes me and wants to be with me, told me she wouldn't give in to things like that because the idea, and me, were childish. So, what do I do to prove her wrong? I go to a bar to get laid and actually wind up getting married.”

For a split second, it felt like all Nora could do was blink in his direction. Her brain successfully shut off as each bit of information took shape inside her head. “Wow,” was the only thing she seemed capable to say. 

The reaction earning an exaggerated eyebrow raise from Peter’s direction as he chuckled, “Oh yeah. I said it was a plan: not a very good plan.”

“You're an idiot.”

Peter didn't seem the least bit offended by Nora’s blunt words. He just nodded his head and took them with more grace than she’d ever seen a living soul do. 

“Yup. Now it's time to pay up on that bet: you're paying for the drinks.”

Nora was still too dumbfounded to argue, so instead, she nodded her head and waved for the waitress to bring them another round. 

“Oh my god!” She blanched. 

The sudden turn in his direction made Peter jump beside her. A quiet, “Jesus,” escaping his lips as his eyes nervously roamed over her face. 

“You inadvertently made me the other woman!”

“Whoa, now come on. First of all: she’d actually have to be my woman for their to even be another woman.”

“Does she like you?” 

The question left Peter fumbling around the next part of his rant. His jaw dancing around words he tried to rope together, but all he could see was the terrified agony written all over Nora’s face. The instant he recognized it was the minute he wished a wormhole would appear and swallow him whole. It was the least worst thing that should've been allowed to happen to him for making such a look like that appear on her face. 

“I told you, it's complicated.”

“Situations are complicated: I'll give you that,” Nora cut in. “But feelings, Peter. You can't lie about a feeling or say it's complicated. It is or it isn't there. So...for her: which is it.”

Looking at Nora’s face, Peter wanted to lie. It would've been the easiest lie he’d ever told. He was practically a master manipulator of words and destiny, but today destiny finally caught up with him. Today, looking into brown eyes with the purest flecks of gold he’d ever seen: Peter couldn't lie. 

“She likes me.”

Those three words seemed to hit her like a faze bullet to the chest. Her body sagging lifelessly back against the cushion, while her eyes drifted into a thousand yard stare. 

A plea for forgiveness sat heavy on his tongue as he watched her struggle to regain her thoughts. He hadn't thought far enough ahead to wonder what would happen the minute Nora stepped back onto the ship with him. When he was forced to explain to one woman how he’d ended up theoretically bound for life with another. Peter suddenly felt buried by the weight of every shit decision he could’ve made; every single one he had made. As he looked at Nora now, his eyes scanning over her blank features, he just wanted to make it right. 

It was a strange sensation to have with someone he barely knew. His past record with women would showcase he didn’t necessarily have a heart of gold, or the best track record. It seemed like the more he tried to be better the more he mucked things up. Everything in him, however, begged him not to be that way with Nora. Every fiber of his being echoed his thoughts of reaching out to take her hand. To comfort her with a guided trace of his thumb along her cheek until it dipped lower to her chin. Just to inform her that he was going to do everything in his power to make it right. 

Peter was completely lost in these thoughts that when a glass shattered on the floor, it caused them both to jump. A fight starting off in the corner making them both rise from their seats and head for the door, with Peter laying a protective hand on Nora’s lower back. She stopped to leave behind a few credits too many for their drinks before stepping back out into street. 

“Where do we go from here?”

It was such a simple question, but for Nora it felt anything but. She felt lost. She only realized after they’d been standing there for a couple minutes that she would have already been back to her ship by now. A ship she no longer had with no actual place to go. A part of her wondered if she was able to keep her composure, or the cool facade she’d been struggling to maintain was finally cracking. The only thing left were the clothes on her back and her bank account, and that was definitely not saying much. 

As if he could sense her unease, Nora felt Peter move closer to her. A large hand reaching out to gently touch her arm to draw her attention to his position. The gesture an unnecessary thing, as Nora was constantly aware of him. The sensation of his hand resting on her arm sparked along her skin like an electrical current, and she wondered, for a split second, as she looked up at him if he could feel it too. 

“We can head back to my ship. It’s as much your home now as it is mine, I guess.”

Peter’s words held more significance than the carelessness he tried to portray. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat under the weight of words he tried to swallow down. Words that weren’t necessary as Nora felt, better than knowing, that he worried Nora would deny the truth. Whether she liked it or not, Peter’s ship  _ was  _ her home. Peter himself was her home. 

At the thought Nora felt a hum of hysteria swell up in her chest. How in the hell, in less than a day, could she be feeling so complete with a stranger? Nora looked away from him and down at the band on her that glowed with a rose gold hue. She knew very well that whatever the celestial band was made of, it was the cause of all of this. The reason why it felt like they were two parts of a whole. The reason her body ached when he was too far away, and hummed in contentment when he was near. 

Nora was trying to build up her resentment at the situation, until the touch of an all too familiar hand rested under her chin. The feeling sent a jolt through her as she allowed the gentle traces of his fingertips to prod her to look back up at him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Nora. We’re going to figure this out. I promise.”

Nora fell helplessly into his eyes; the blue and green tint mesmerizing, working their magic until she all but forgot how to breathe. She knew she needed to eject herself from beside him, but when she took her first step away from him her body radiated its disapproval. Her calves springing to life in a spasm that left her biting the inside of her cheek, only becoming easier to distance herself when her muscles grew numb from the tension. She ignored his questioning look as her arm swept out in front of her, ushering him to move forward. 

“I’ll follow your lead, Star-Lord.”

Nora threw in his code name for good measure. A part of her betting that the mention of it would be enough to keep his curiosity from demanding answers to the questions that swam behind that pretty face of his. A smile upturned her lips when it did just that. Peter’s eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas as he took the lead.

The walk back to his ship was filled with silence. Nora’s eyes flicking in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking, not realizing that Peter was doing the same. When they broke past the markets and into the docking bay she felt a sense of relief swell inside her at the sight of his Milano. A strange sense of feeling like she was home cradling her as she stepped inside and felt it’s metal beneath her feet. It all made Nora feel grouchy at even thinking such a thing, when her baby was no doubt being stripped for parts while she casually looked around the hull. 

It all felt homie: earth homie. A small smile tilting her lips as she took notice of the cassette player he’d ingrained into the ship like a second skin. A majority of it felt like every other ship, except not every ship had random assortments of fabrics and long strands of beads clustered around scarfs that were reminiscent of Freddie Mercury. 

Nora was so immersed in looking at all the things she’d missed that morning, that she didn't notice Peter coming up behind her. His hand reaching out for her shoulder sparking her to let out a yelp. Nora attempted to turn to face him, but her feet tangled and she ended up beginning to fall instead. 

Peter’s eyes shot wide as he moved to grab her. His hands relocating to her waist to get a firm grasp on her as she collided into his chest. Nora’s hands were splayed out and holding inches above his shoulders. Her eyes locked to the darkness of his shirt and struggled not to take notice of the hard muscle that caught her, or how the impact sent her body into overdrive. 

Her blood was rushing and it reminded her of sweeping waves; currents that took hold of sailors like sirens that pulled them under. She tried to think past the heat that flared to life under his palms and how perfectly his fingers curved to her hips. 

“ _ Kiss her.” _

The words shattered through her chest and forced her to look up into that of startling green. Nora felt helpless as her eyes roamed Peter’s face; breath catching when he moved a large hand up to cradle her face. She hadn’t realized she was holding on to him until her fingers curled into the leather of his jacket; his scent enveloping her like a dense fog that tunneled her vision to his lips. 

For a moment she could feel the urgency to connect her lips against his. In the way it surged in her veins and commanded she react as her muscles tightened at the demand. 

It was Peter who reacted first. His head craning down to cover the expanse their height difference created like a chasm and, for a heartbeat, Nora felt her body erupted in excitement. The anticipation flying past reason as her feet pushed her up on her tiptoes just as bodies arrived into the main cabin. 

“Hoooly shit!”

The voice had them both blinking at each other before she turned away from him to see who had arrived. Nora’s sights landing on a...walking tree? It wasn't the strangest thing she’d ever seen in the galaxy, but while he towered in what should've been an ominous way, it's childlike eyes warmed to her in greeting. The other, what appeared to be a raccoon, and another man with grey skin and crimson design etched into his skin looked at them in pure teasing joy. When Nora’s eyes landed on the woman, her skin reminiscent of grass in the spring, she had a good feeling it was Gamora. Her eyes murderous as she took in the both of them with their arms still wrapped around one another. 

Nora moved to retract herself from him, when the man’s eyes locked on her wedding band. His eyes lighting up as a bark of laughter left him. 

“Ah ha! Peter, you're married!”

Nora didn't think it was possible for Gamora’s eyes to hold anymore animosity than they already did. Until now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments would be awesome! Love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
